


Double Date

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Zack are on a double date with Mojo and his date.Mojo is so hyped and taking over the conversation, and Zack’s getting all frustrated. When the date's over, the two of you go back to your place.





	Double Date

“Are you hyped bro? You should be hyped!” Mojo was saying to Zack, bouncing on his feet. I’m sure he meant to whisper, but Mojo had one volume - loud. Zack was trying to get him to calm down but to no avail, Mojo’s girlfriend standing off to the side trying to contain her laughter.

Zack was whispering harshly into Mojo’s ear when I finally approached the group, ready to get this double date on the road. When my footsteps came to a stop in front of Zack, he looked up, eyes wide as he saw me.

“H-hey,” he stuttered, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, reaching out for a hug. “Hey!” I waved to the whole group, my eyes never leaving Zack.

This whole thing was a setup by Mojo, his girlfriend his accomplice in the whole thing. I had made the mistake of letting Mojo know about my feelings for Zack one day, and the next thing I know, Mojo was leaving us together constantly. When he proposed the idea of this double date, an idea that was supposed to make the two of us more comfortable around each other, I jumped at the chance. It was a way for me to finally get even closer to Zack in a romantic setting, and I knew Mojo and his girlfriend would make the perfect buffers just in case it got too awkward.

What I didn’t prepare for was the level of excitement Mojo would express at the whole situation.

See, Mojo is always excited. It’s something everyone loves about him, something so endearing. For all the time I’ve known him, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him calm down and just relax for a moment. Usually, this was fine with me. It made life more interesting, more fun just being around Mojo and soaking up his excitement. But something told me it would make this double date situation a little more difficult.

=========================

I wasn’t wrong.

Mojo had commandeered the conversation throughout dinner, loud voice and laughter drawing everyone’s attention. His girlfriend had attempted to rein him in multiple times, but poor Mojo just didn’t quite get the memo.

Zack sat next to him, looking completely dejected. Every time he tried to open his mouth, join the conversation, Mojo spoke over him. I know it wasn’t on purpose, it was just the way Mojo was. Add in the fact he was the one to get two of his best friends to agree to go on a date together, and he was more excited than usual. Hence, the total control of the conversation at the table.

The longer the night went on, the angrier Zack looked. Angry and dejected. He propped his head in his hand, ignoring every word Mojo was speaking. Mojo’s girlfriend shot him an apologetic look that he ignored. Finally, I reached across the table, my hand falling on top of Zack’s free hand. He looked up at that, his eyes meeting mine. I shot him a small smile, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

After that, he looked a little happier. He managed to get in a few words into the conversation, he and Mojo laughing at their inside jokes. But the whole time, my hand was in his. Zack refused to let go of my hand, squeezing it every so often as if to reassure himself that I was there, that I was still touching him.

==========================

When the night finally wound to an end, Mojo’s endless diatribe finally slowing, we all stood outside the restaurant together. Mojo and his girlfriend spoke to each other semi-quietly, planning their next move. Zack and I stood off to the side, quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

“Do you wanna go back to my place?” Zack’s head shot up to me, head tilted to the side. “I mean, since we didn’t really get to talk too much tonight. We can just kinda hang out. Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, no, I do!” Zack replied quickly, sounding excited at the prospect.

I smiled, nodding at him before turning to Mojo and his girlfriend. “Tonight was lovely, but we’re gonna get going,” I told them, moving in to hug them both. Mojo winked at me as I went back to standing next to Zack, huge smile on his face.

“Be safe, kids!” he yelled, waving as we walked away.

As I led Zack down the sidewalk, he let out a long sigh. I turned to him with one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to let out whatever his frustrations were.

“This night didn’t turn out how I wanted it,” he finally said, hands in his pockets. “I don’t know why I even agreed to this.”

“Because you got to spend time with me, obviously. I’m a great person to be around.” I flipped my hair over my shoulder, teasing laughter following my statements.

“Fair enough,” Zack agreed, laughing as well as we headed upstairs in my apartment building. “I am sorry, though.”

“For what? Tonight was fun,” I replied, stepping into my apartment. I tossed my keys and phone onto the nearby table before heading to the kitchen. “Even with Mojo’s constant chatter. It makes life interesting, you know? Hearing him talk all the time. He’s so excitable. Do I wish that maybe we could’ve talked a little more, have it feel like a real date? Of course. But it’s always fun hanging out with everyone.” I turned around from the fridge with two bottles of water, handing him one before leading him to the living room.

“Yeah, it’s nice to get us all together, but I was hoping tonight would be different,” Zack told me as we settled into the couch.

“The night’s not over, yet,” I reminded him.

We sat close to each other in companionable silence, tv on some random movie. It was nice, having such a quiet time when earlier in the night there was nonstop chatter. It gave us time to decompress, to relax, which is obviously what Zack needed given his earlier frustration.

“You know I have feelings for you, right?” Zack said out of the blue, breaking the silence. I turned my head towards him, waiting for him to continue. “That’s why I’m so upset about this whole double date thing.”

“I kind of figured,” I shrugged, smile on my face. “That’s why Mojo set the whole thing up. I told him I had feelings for you.”

“I thought it was because I accidentally told him I had feelings for you…” Zack trailed off, look of amazement on his face. “Damn, maybe he really was just trying to help us out.”

“You know he was,” I laughed, moving even closer to him on the couch. “He just gets so excited. Cut him some slack. He wanted to set his two friends up. I bet if we were to call him right now, he’d be yelling about how hyped he was that we walked away from the restaurant together.”

“How about we don’t call him. At least, not right now,” Zack muttered, hands coming up to cup my face.

“Works for me,” I replied easily, leaning forward to press our lips together.

The kiss was everything I had ever hoped it would be and more. Zack’s lips were soft against mine, his beard brushing my skin causing shivers to run down my spine. It was perfect.

“Remind me to thank Mojo later,” he whispered after pulling back, hands still on my cheeks.

“We can do it. Together.”

My emphasis on the last word had Zack moving forward again to crush his lips to mine, harder this time. I could feel every bit of emotion he had dealt with throughout the night; his frustration, his relief, and his happiness all rolled up together to make this kiss the best kiss I had ever experienced. This time when he pulled away, he pulled me with him, reclining back against the couch with me wrapped up in his arms. We stayed there cuddled together well into the night, falling asleep together.

=============================

The next morning, we were woken up by Zack’s phone ringing. He grumbled, blindly grabbing at it on the coffee table before answering the call, putting it on speaker.

“Bro! Tell me all about it! What did you guys do when you left the restaurant? I don’t want all the dirty details but I gotta know bro! I was so hyped seeing you two walk off together!” Mojo was yelling through the phone, excitement more than obvious in his voice.

“It was great, Mojo. But you’re calling me too early. Call me back in a few hours,” Zack replied.

Mojo got in one last “Bro!” before the call was ended, Zack dropping his phone lazily on the coffee table. And then his arms were back around me, a light kiss pressed to my forehead before we fell asleep again.


End file.
